


Alleviation

by CaramelAme



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22058233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaramelAme/pseuds/CaramelAme
Summary: The girl didn't know if this heat was from her sickness or her bashfulness. It must've been the latter. She found herself lost staring into those drops of gold, subconsciously holding her breath.
Relationships: Minato Yukina/Mitake Ran
Comments: 5
Kudos: 57





	Alleviation

**Author's Note:**

> Happy new year everyone! Here's to a great year! I wanted to write something to practice because I have no idea how to continue my other fics. I'll update soon enough, so stay tuned!

Her white scarf was tightly wrapped around her neck, her bag threatening to fall off her shoulder as she was standing behind the gate of the school building. It was a normal evening, when the girl had just finished with her classes and was about to go home. 

Today was different than usual; instead of cold and relaxing snow falling to the ground, it was freezing rain falling from the blackest of clouds in the sky. 

She sighed heavily, finding herself in a huge dilemma. She had forgotten to bring an umbrella with her this morning and she couldn't just leave with the weather like this. She should've checked the weather forecasts before she left the house, it would've been more than helpful. 

"Minato San?"

She turned around to meet a familiar pair of gem-like ruby orbs, looking straight at her. It seems like she was about to leave the building as well. 

Yukina glances over at the girl with her usual stoic and cool expression, tilting her head slightly to the left. The tone of her voice didn't really give off that she was irritated and was trying to pick a fight, but rather soft and slightly confused. 

The younger girl looked over at her rival and observed her for a while, realizing she didn't have an umbrella to protect her from this heavy rain. 

She needn't to ask to find out really, since Yukina wasn't the type to stay in school and just look outside with nothing to do. 

"You don't have an umbrella?"

A simple shake of the head as soon as Ran mentioned that, Yukina turning around again to stare off into the distance, hoping that some miracle would happen and the rain would stop on its own. 

Ran took out her own umbrella and nudged Yukina to grab her attention, which succeeded. She turned around to look at Ran, wanting to say something but stayed silent when she saw what her junior was doing.  
The girl with dumbfounded when she found an unfamiliar umbrella in her hand. Her eyes took a glimpse of a slightly bashful Ran, who turned her face from her to hide that fact. 

"You can have it."

Yukina has just gotten even more perplexed. She looked at her and looked down, then at her again. 

"Huh? But, what about you?"

Ran just went off to the pouring rain and raised a hand at her, speaking up.

"I've got an extra one in my bag, so don't worry. Then, see you." 

She patted the front of her school bag to give her more of an idea and just like that, she was already gone. 

Yukina observes the umbrella for a bit before opening it, a small smile formed on her face. It felt endearing that her precious underclassmen would do such a deed for her.  
She muttered a small thank you, finally moving out of the building and walked off to her home. 

________________________________________

It was sunny the following day, as if it didn't rain the day before. She made sure to check the weather reports this morning though, bringing her own umbrella when she found out it was probably going to rain. 

She, of course, brought Ran's umbrella with her as well, planning on returning it to the owner and thank her properly. 

It was the end of the day, dragging her feet to the second years' floor, looking for the guitarist's class, which was hers the year before. It didn't take that long, but she was taking her time since she wasn't exactly busy. 

Her hand made its way to grab the door handle of the classroom, sliding it open gently, seeing four out of five band members and childhood friends of her rival group afterglow. 

She could hear small chatter and side-talks here and there but her main focus was to find Mitake Ran, who was nowhere to be seen. 

"Oh, if it isn't Minato San~ Hello~" 

It was a sleepy tone, yet something about it made it seem like she was supposedly energized. Yukina excused herself into class, looking around one more time before changIng her gaze to Ran's friends They were pretty friendly with her, looking at her with soft smiles on their faces. She couldn't help but slightly smile back. 

"Good day Aoba San, everyone. Is Mitake San around?" 

All of them shook their head in sync, their eyebrows furrowed. Did something happen to her? Yukina was getting worried now. 

Tomoe rubbed their back of her head, her eyes closed, but was still facing the older girl. Judging from her actions, it doesn't seem to be too serious. 

"You see, she didn't come at all. She caught a cold, apparently." 

So she was sick. Yukina let out a sigh at that and looked down at the umbrella she was holding. She figured out that Ran had most likely lied to her the previous day about having a spare umbrella and it made her feel a bit responsible for it. 

"Ah, though she warned us to not come to her." 

Tsugumi smiled at her, but it showed that she was worried about her friend. Ran could be stubborn at times and the keyboardist wanted to visit her with the rest of the group but their leader turned them down, saying she wanted to be alone. 

Everyone was busy with their own things anyway, from club activities to part-time jobs. Yukina gave a nod and a small thanks before turning around, stopping in her tracks when she heard a particular remark. 

"Minato san~ Hug Ran for me, will you?" 

Moca called out with a small chuckle, which made Yukina's cheeks flush pink for a bit. She left the room hastily while closing the door behind her, Moca and the others grinning from ear to ear at the figure of her leaving. 

Yukina was pouting, gripping onto the umbrella tightly. She should've known that the girl would tease here about it and moreover know that she was planning on going to Ran's. 

She should've rejected Ran's kindness yesterday. If only she acted on her own, the girl wouldn't have been suffering in her room as of now. 

___

Her mind was going crazy, everything around her was blurry and spinning madly. This was worse than her normal migraine, with her vision growing weak as she shut her eyes tight to relax her nerves. 

Despite being feverish and hot, it was was winter and she does have a fever so it was extremely cold. Her hands shakily grabbed onto the sheets of her bed, covering her body and curling into a human ball. 

Her head and legs popped up on either side of her sheets, for air to enter her system. She'll only get even more sick if she increased her heat. A cold towel was placed on her forehead, which she hadn't changed for a while now. 

Ran couldn't really move easily, her breaths getting a bit raspy. How much was her fever now anyway? Maybe it was too reckless for her to run in that heavy rain. 

Her eyes slightly opened and realized the room wasn't as bright as before. She probably dozed off a bit for her room to be this dim. There was a lamp next to her bed but she was too tired to try and reach for it and turn it on. It was better this way anyway, this darkness. 

Just when she wanted to close her eyes again, her ears picked up sounds of the door opening slightly and of foot steps approaching. Her Father shouldn't be home yet and these footsteps didn't seem at all heavy and threatening. 

Her friends shouldn't be here either, since she did hear they were busy even if they wanted to come over, which she told them not to. 

Who was it? 

She was facing the other way of the door, so could see the figure. 

A welcoming warm touch on her head, it was an unknown contact, yet it was very relaxing. 

She slowly turned around, her eyes taking some time to adjust and look at who it was. Her eyes immediately widened at the closeness of the girl in front of her, taking a deep breath. 

"M-m-Minato San?!"

Ran pulled away from the addicting touch and started curling herself again, looking at her with red dusted on both of her cheeks. 

Yukina smiled softly, feeling her cheeks heat up slightly. 'She kind of looks like a cat right now.' And with that thought, she reached out to stroke her head. 

Ran had her eyes shut tight, not admitting this was pretty relaxing. 

"W-what are you doing here?" 

Her voice was raspy and Yukina could tell, but she only smiled at her and release her hand, her arms akimbo. 

"Am I not allowed to visit you? I also came to apologize and return your umbrella for you." 

She had already placed it near the entrance before she came up to the girl's room. Ran was still a bit fidgety and glanced over at the girl weakly with a small pout. 

"A-apologize for what?"

"You didn't have a spare umbrella, didn't you? Why did you lie to me?"

Ran irked and swallowed, turning herself to the other side, gripping onto the blanket tightly. 'I was worried' she couldn't possibly say that. Yes, she cared about her and didn't want the vocalist to get sick, yet she did herself. 

She wouldn't really say it was worth it, since her body was hurting as hell, but a part of her was glad to see the other being healthy and well. 

Ran didn't answer her, which left Yukina a bit irritated but she let it slide. Instead, she reached out her hand to pull her towards her and grabbed both of her cheeks, staring into her eyes. 

The Raven haired girl didn't know if this heat was from her sickness or her bashfulness. It must've been the latter. She found herself lost staring into those drops of gold, subconsciously holding her breath. 

"Have you checked your temperature?"

Ran shook her head at her question, Yukina let go of her gently and took the ear thermometer that was laying on the bedside table. She turned on the lamp as well; it wasn't too bright, but a really warm color, safe to the eyes . 

Yukina shifted herself to sit on the side of the bed, holding the other's face and tilting it slightly so she can put the thermometer in her ear. It beeped fairly quickly, frowning when she saw the number. 

38.4°

It was pretty high. She huffed, grabbing the towel on her head and changing it. She gently placed in on Ran's forehead, which made her flinch at the abrupt coldness. 

Yukina was surprisingly gentler than her friends when they came once, at the time she caught the flu a few months back. Though she doesn't remember everything, they were pretty loud and she knew she had a hard time. 

"Minato San, you don't really have to do all thi-"

She started coughing after that, her breathing getting quite heavy. Yukina just shook her head, and gave her another pat on the head. 

"Don't talk if it hurts. I can tell."  
Her voice was as sweet as honey, looking into ran's eyes diligently. 

Ran blushed brightly, looking away from her. Yukina kept looking at her nonetheless. She's never seen her rival this vulnerable, a sad smile forming on her face. 

It was somewhat cute, and a rare sight to see. Her thoughts were interrupted when she remembered what someone had told her earlier. 

"Minato San~ hug ran for me, okay?" 

Yukina flushed as she remembered that, biting her lip. She didn't know why it suddenly came up in her head, but for some reason she wanted to do exactly that right in this moment. 

It's not like Ran would push her away, right? Or maybe she will?  
That made her a bit nervous given the girl's very stubborn towards her. 

Not hate, but something different. 

With a little bit of confidence she managed to come near, flicking the lamp light off, which alarmed Ran.  
She slightly turned her head, shivering slightly, which Yukina took note of. She was probably shivering from her fever and being cold. 

"Minato San?"

It was a soft whisper, making Yukina a little bit more anxious about her own actions. She slid herself under the sheets before Ran turned around any further. 

She didn't know what was happening at first, though she slowly started getting the idea. 

Yukina's hands swiftly slid under her junior's arms, embracing her from behind. She pulled the girl closer, hiding her flushed face in her back and hugging her tighter. 

It felt rather relaxing despite both of them being flustered messes.  
Ran swallowed, looking down, her body as stiff as a board. She relaxed into the hug soon though, shaking her head to try and get rid of the dizziness she was feeling. 

"M-Minato San? What are you doing?"

Yukina flinched but kept latching onto her, a bit embarrassed as she spoke.  
"I .... I heard that heat from someone else helps making fevers go down."

She wasn't lying entirely, but it would be stupid and awkward if she told Ran she simply wanted to hug her. 

"Y-you'll catch my cold. You shouldn't stay too close." 

"I don't care. It's my fault you're sick anyway so even if I do catch your cold, I'd be completely fine with it." 

There was an awkward silence after that, both of them really flushing pink and quiet. It's not like they know what to say to begin with. 

Even though they were rivals, they respected each other and looked up to one another. That was enough to strengthen the bond between them. 

"Plus.."

"...?"

"If I get sick, you can come and look after me, just like this." 

It was embarrassing to say and she wanted to just crawl in a hole and die. Her hug only got tighter, making Ran blush even more. She wanted to look at her face right now, stare into her eyes. 

Her body slowly moved so she would be able to face her, though she didn't exactly stare. She just looked at her with a smile with undeniable pinkish cheeks. 

She wrapped her arms around the vocalist's waist loosely, looking off to the side. 

"Thank you.. I never knew you cared this much about me.." 

Ran let out, laughing nervously as she continued. 

"Of course I do. It's cause I love you."

"What?"

Ran didn't know if she was heading things or if she actually heard it right. She immediately looked at Yukina and seeing her red faced confirmed that she heard it right. 

Yukina was undoubtedly slightly panicking, trying to gently move away from Ran's touch. Ran didn't let her and only pulled her closer despite being sleepy and dizzy. 

"W-what do you just say?" 

"N-Nothing!"

Yukina was really panicked at this point. She struggled a bit but that didn't prove her point. She did say it and know she felt like a loser. 

Ran swallowed, feeling her heart beT a thousand times per second. She leaned in closer to her and pulled her toward her, brushing their noses together. 

Yukina forgets how to breath, Ran probably did too. 

She inched closer and closer, feeling electricity spark when their lips met. Yukina gasped into it but Ran just kept kissing her with her eyes closed, to avoid looking at her. 

Ran parted away quite quickly, for she was still sick and didn't want Yukina catching her cold. It felt....wonderful. 

She wanted to do it again but refused. 

"I....I love you too, Minato San." 

Yukina didn't let go of Ran until morning.

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not make a sequel for this _:(´ཀ`」 ∠):


End file.
